Mask
by Ocean1999
Summary: Arthur overhears an argument between Morgana and Merlin, Merlin is gravely injured, Morgana is… Showing emotion? Summery sucks, I'm sorry Set roughly in season 3 Rating for some mild swearing and because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Morgana had returned to Camelot, Arthur had noticed the once friends, Merlin and Morgana had been less than friendly. He had caught them exchanging not so stealthy glares in the middle of court. He had asked Merlin about all the glaring but he replied that the sun had gotten in his eyes and promptly changed the subject. Arthur was worried about his manservant but figured that he couldn't do much until he learned the facts.

One day Arthur was stomping down the hall, looking for his lazy oaf of a servant who had still not drawn him a bath when he heard a loud smack and an angered cry. Arthur recognised the shout instantly and took off down the hall to help his servant. He suddenly changed his mind when he saw who was arguing and dove into an ancient tapestry hanging on the wall. Arthur's best friend and the woman he considered a sister were arguing. Merlin started storming off, angry red hand print throbbing when Morgana grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Let go of me Morgana" Merlin warned.

"No" She replied venomously. "You ought to be dead. I saw the serket sting on your back, just how did you survive a sting like that? It looks days old. I thought you were dead, there were enough serkets to take out the whole guard and somehow you managed to escape." Morgana started "How can such a measly boy manage to thwart _me_? You're no match for me. How do you do it?" She seemed to be trying to convince herself rather than Merlin.

"I think before I act." Merlin replied wisely. That only seemed to irritate Morgana further and she shrieked.

"I'll kill you! I swear I will. Once you're dead I can take out my dear brother whom you so selflessly protect and my stupid, pig-headed father."

"Kill me for all I care but harm one hair on Arthurs head and I will make you wish you were never born." Both Arthur and Morgana seemed taken aback by the power that seemed to be emanating off of the clumsy servant but neither of them doubted that Merlin would either kill her, or die trying.

Morgana sent one last evil smirk at Merlin, chuckled and stormed off leaving Merlin standing alone in a deserted hallway. Merlin cast a very sad look at the place where Morgana had been standing thirty seconds prior and sighed. Arthur had never seen Merlin look that sad in his life. Merlin always seemed so happy and to see him look so sad, made Arthur sad. All of the sudden Merlin spun on one toe and left leaving nothing but a highly confused Arthur behind.

Arthurs mind was reeling. All this new information to take in, firstly there was the fact that the woman he cared for as a sister, appeared to be threatening Arthurs best friend. Secondly, it appears she had left him to die by the serkets, thirdly, apparantly Merlin was protecting Arthur. Fourthly, Morgana had called Arthur her "brother", sixthly, Merlin appeared to frighten Morgana who (although Arthur would never admit it) frightened him. He didn't know what to make of all this new information. Finally after over an hour of pondering, he decided to confront Merlin when him, Gwaine and Merlin went hunting later on in the day. It was all very complicated and if he asks Merlin in the castle, he's likely to run away, or, he might actually do his chores to escape telling Arthur, therefore he will tell him in the woods where he can't run away. Arthur walked back to his room slowly. When he entered, he wasn't really paying attention and tripped and fell on his face. Merlin burst into laughter, he had never known Arthur to be clumsy in all his years of knowing him. He then caught sight of Arthurs face. It was distant and he hadn't seemed to notice that he had tripped.

"Arthur, what are you think about?"

"I heard you and Morgana." So much for waiting…

Merlin paled drastically. Arthur thought he saw the poor boy tremble. 'What's he so afraid of?'

"What did you hear?" He asked resignedly. Arthur proceeded to tell Merlin everything he heard in their conversation. Merlin was visibly relaxing with each word Arthur uttered.

"That's it then?" Merlin asked. He was pretty sure Morgana had mentioned his little sleepaway camp with the serkets but Arthur had said nothing about it so maybe he had said it during a different argument.

"I'll go prepare the horses for the hunting trip. Will you get Gwaine and meet me in the courtyard in half an hour?"

"Of course." Arthur said, unsurprised that Merlin was escaping.

Merlin walked out, scooping up the sacks that were lying beside the door on the way out.

They got out of the citadel in record time due to Merlins newly found efficiency and were already in the forest. For the past half-hour Gwaine had been chattering on about his numerous trips to the tavern. He was speaking so loudly and so animatedly that he hadn't yet noticed that his audience was completely tuning him out. Merlin was quiet. Oddly quiet for such a cheeky boy. He kept taking glances at Arthur and appeared very edgy. Arthur was also dead silent. He too was lost in thought, head bowed, letting his horse follow Gwaines. Arthur was still trying to work out the mystery that is Merlin. All of the sudden Gwaine stopped talking to grab a drink of water and both Merlin and Arthur were snapped out of their reveries by how silent the woods were. It was never this silent unless…

All of the sudden they were all surprised by a whizzing noise followed by the sound of an arrow embedding itself in someones flesh and a cry of pain. Merlin fell of his horse, clutching his bleeding wound and landed face first in the dirt. He didn't move. Merlin's reared up and took off. As soon as the horse ran off, mayhem ensued. The once silent woods were now swarming with bandits. They were everywhere. Arthur, Gwaine and the clearly unconscious Merlin stood no chance whatsoever. Arthur hadn't moved since Merlin had been shot. His mind was clouded with worry for his friend. Gwaine, realising Arthur hadn't been thinking straight all day, grabbed Merlin and swung him over his shoulders. He swung his long hair out of his face and took off at a great speed for someone carrying another human being on their back. Arthur snapped out of it and ran forward to catch up.

Arthur soon took the front. They had quite lead on the bandits and they would have enough time to all clamber into a hiding place. Now all they needed was one. They hadn't waited long when Gwaine grunted.

"Over there, the crevice." He said, nodding his head towards a small crack in a large boulder. They would be safe from flying arrows there and virtually undetectable. Arthur climbed in first and Gwaine passed Merlin to Arthur so he could climb in. Gwaine was barely in place when the bandits caught up. They were yelling and brandishing weapons. At first they thought that bandits had found them but the voices soon passed. They waited over an hour to leave their hiding spot. That's when the realised how serious Merlin's wound was. It was deep and had appeared to have hit a rib. It was bleeding a lot and it appeared his fall from the horse was no help as his right arm was sickeningly bent and appeared broken and he had a large red bump on his forehead.

"He needs Gaius." Cried Gwaine.

"We need to wrap and disinfect his wounds." Arthur stated calmly.

"All our medical supplies were on Merlin's horse when it spooked. We have nothing for it." Gwaine said, frustration lacing his tone. He was worried for his best friend.

"We'll use his shirt. Go get me some wormwood to disinfect the wound."

Gwaine Scrambled off into the forest to find the wormwood and left Arthur to strip Merlin of his shirt. When Gwaine finally returned, Arthur had strips of cloth in the precise right size.

"We need to set the wounds. We may need to re-break his arm in order for it to heal properly. It will be extremely painful but Merlin is strong."

Arthur busied himself with caring for Merlin. He disinfected the wound, rebroke the arm which was incredibly painful for Merlin and made Arthur's eyes "water." By the time Arthur was done wrapping all the wounds, he realised he had done it all by himself. Gwaine was staring transfixed at Merlin's chest.

"Gwaine, what..?" Arthur's voice was swept away by the wind when he saw Merlin. His upper torso was littered with small scars and right over his heart was a very large burn mark that appeared at least a year old but was as red as if it had happened yesterday. On his wrists that, come to think of it, Arthur had never seen before, had red scars running all the way around. He had been tied up for perhaps days on end in order for it to scar like that. Arthur, acting upon a hunch, ripped Merlin's neckerchief off. On his neck was a small thin scar. It looked as if someone had tried to slit Merlin's throat. Gwaine swore loudly.

"Bloody hell!"

Arthur was nauseated. Who would want to kill Merlin? He was so witty and kind. He seemed to brighten up a room just by being there. Arthur looked away. He therefore missed Gwaine flip Merlin onto his back. He didn't, however, miss Gwaine jumping up, swearing loudly, kicking a rock, roaring with pain, swearing even louder and more obscenely and hopping around, clutching at his most likely broken toe. If the situation weren't so grave, Arthur probably would have laughed. As it was his best friend was dying so he held it in. Arthur slowly turned around to face Merlin's broken body. His back was all but fine except for a large, deep, red cut going from his right shoulder to his left hip. It looked fresh, only days old. Merlin had been working with and injury as grave as this. He now knew what Morgana had meant when she said what she said. His nausea was replaced with something more foul on his tongue. Hatred. Morgana had something to do with this, he was sure of it. If he had been told three days ago that he would feel so strongly towards his "sister" (although he wasn't even sure that "sister" deserved air quotations) he would have become immediately defensive, she was just so good.

The two men, knight and Prince, sat in silence for a while, pondering their new discoveries.

"Where in gods name did Merlin get all those scars?" Gwaine suddenly demanded, furiously.

"If only I knew." Arthur trailed off menacingly. He may not show it but he thought of Merlin like the little brother he never had. Even though Arthur had only known Merlin for around two years, Merlin had wormed his way into Arthurs', and many others' hearts.

"We need to get him to Gaius." Gwaine stated after a pregnant pause.

"We're no more than a days walk from Camelot, I'll carry Merlin on my shoulders and you carry supplies. We'll switch off every hour or so." Arthur didn't wait for Gwaine to argue. He lifted Merlin carefully off the ground and onto his shoulders. He set off at a brisk pace, not knowing, nor caring if Gwaine followed.

They walked for half a day until they were halted by knights of Camelot, sent out by the King to find his son. The guards were frantic and didn't care much for the half dead peasant on the Princes' shoulders. They only paid him mind when Arthur ordered them to put Merlins needs ahead of his.

They reached Camelot by sundown and were met with a worried Gaius and a frantic Gwen. Gaius, upon seeing his ward, immediately gestured to the guards to follow him and all but ran up to his chambers. Arthur followed. Gaius was moving at a pace that seemed impossible for his old age, scurrying around his room fetching vials filled with odd smelling liquids and interesting looking plants. Arthur knew little about healing, what little he had learned, had been taught to him in knight training. It was one of the basic exercises, they needed to be able to dress and set wounds using the materials at hand. Arthur had always found it hard but seeing Gaius moving around preparing brews and fetching odd bitts and bobs made it seem easy, like a second nature.

Gaius was concentrating very hard on what he was doing, reaching over, around and occasionally under Arthur fetching ingredients and bandages and such. Arthur wanted to help but he felt the most he could do at the moment was to stay back. Arthur jumped violently as the door burst open, Gaius seemed hardly disturbed. Gwne had burst in, tears streaming down her face.

"How is he?" She demanded of her best friend.

"He may live but chances are slim." Gaius responded, with pursed lips. He looked almost angry but if you looked closer you would see a quaking in the experienced hands and tears pooling in the old mans' eyes. They who knew him best, could see that he was coming apart at the seems. Anyone in Camelot knew of Gaius' fondness for the boy.

Gwen collapsed on the floor as the words departed Gaius' lips.

"Gwen! Are you alright? I heard you crying from the hallway, is it Elyan? What has happened?" Morgana appeared in the doorways, looking lovely as ever. Her face appeared genuinely worried. Now that Arthur knew what to look for, he could see when Morgana was being genuine and when she was acting. When she saw Gaius tending to Merlin, Arthur saw her facade drop for a fraction of a second, her face falling but her eyes giving off an emoting he had never seen on her before. She was scared. Terrified actually. That fleeting glimpse into her soul was enough to divulge that one secret. She still cared, deep in there, the real Morgana, the one they all knew and loved, was in there waiting. That one thought gave him hope. The Morgana he knew would never let her friend die. Now all he had to do was hope that part showed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know that the knights of the round table haven't quite shown up yet but I just bear with me, they're important for my story. This might be a shorter chapter but I hope you enjoy it all the same :)**

It had been a week. Arthur hadn't moved from Merlins' bed side since. Merlin had shown no signs of life but Arthur wouldn't give up hope until there was none left. Others had flitted in and out of the chamber paying there respects to the dying boy but no one stayed, it pained them too much to see such a kind boy dying. Gaius had just left Arthur to do his rounds and had told the Prince to alert him if there was any change, no matter how unnecessary that seemed. Arthur hadn't slept in two nights and found himself quite drowsy...

He was just nodding off when he felt his friend stir. Merlin started gasping!

"Guards! Alert Gaius that he is needed immediately. It is of the utmost urgency!"

Arthur as panicking. Merlins' body was convulsing, he seemed to be struggling to breath! He was shaking and trembling and gasping.

Suddenly it stopped

Merlin lay utterly still . Dead silence ensued. Arthur stared in shock at his friend. It was too quiet, too quiet indeed. Arthur seemed paralyzed. His breaths started coming in gasps. Suddenly he stopped, he had spotted a rise and fall in his friends breathing. Arthur moved towards Merlin when suddenly the room began to glow.

It came in slowly, a soft golden colour. It felt familiar, warm, playful. It brought him hope. Suddenly it was snatched away as Merlin breathed it in, taking the warmth with him leaving Arthur cold. Merlin was dead still except his eyes which were fluttering and rolling behind his eye lids. He started murmuring words in a strange tongue. It sounded beautiful, helpful but frightening and unwelcome at the same time. Arthur was suddenly shocked to hear his name.

"I… Arthur… Danger… Have to help! Don't take it, please no! I might as well die without it!" All of the sudden Merlins' eyes flew open.

"STOP!" He screamed, a bloodcurdling shriek, making the hairs on Arthurs' neck stand up. Merlin watched the ceiling unblinkingly. Slowly, he opened his mouth, the golden mist from earlier floating out of his gaping mouth. This time, Arthur didn't feel happy to see it. Instead of bringing hope, he felt utterly hopeless as it floated hazily towards the window. Arthur ran up, trying to sweep it to keep it in but it went right through the shut window and in to the air. Arthur turned to Merlin. T_he farther away the mist got, the paler Merlin got, the shallower his breathing. _

Gaius burst in! His face fell, he had been hoping for good news.

"What happened?" He demanded in panic. Arthur told him of everything, including the gold mist.

"What is it Gaius? Why was it so familiar to me?" Arthur was incredibly curious, he felt as though it were an old friend whose name he had forgotten.

"That is not my story to tell, you will know when the time is right." Gaius stated and then started busying himself with a worried look on his face.

_"Morgana"_

Morgana jerked awake having heard someone calling her name.

"_Morgana" _

Morgana looked around for the source of the voice before she realised that it was in her head.

_"Morgana!" _

The voice was becoming more urgent. Morgana, despite being half asleep, decided to go find the source of the voice. She slipped a cloak on overtop of her nighty and ran out the door. She snuck out of that castle with much experience and scurried through the forest. She was on high alert, her magic wasn't yet as powerful as Morgause and she wasn't very good at defending herself. She considered turning back but she had a feeling that this was important.

_"Morgana"_

Morgana finally found herself in a small clearing. She waited with bated breath. She shivered, it was getting windy… Too windy to be natural. She looked up. Morgana nearly ran at the sight of the giant beast flying towards her. She had just turned on one heel to leave when the beast spoke.

"Morgana, do not leave. This is of the utmost importance."

**A/N Can anyone guess what Kilgharrah wants with Morgana?**

**We shall see...**


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana stared up at the huge beast standing in front of her. Morgana wanted to scream. She knew she was powerful but she didn't stand a chance against a dragon.

"What is so important? Surely a dragon shouldn't need help from a mere mortal." Morgana said tentatively.

"Ah but we both know you are much more than that, young witch." Morgana was shocked. How could he know of her magic? She worked so hard at concealing it.

"How do you know of my magic?" She demanded furiously.

"That is not important now. Right now we must discuss a matter that will effect the whole of Camelot and much much more." Morgana looked at him curiously, what could be that important?

"The boy, Merlin." Morgana looked affronted.

"That bothersome servant is dying, he gets worse and worse every day." Morgana scoffed "I can't see what you would need with him, he's nothing special."

The dragons' face contorted into a look of agony. "No!" He screamed.

Morgana took several steps back so as to avoid being thrashed by the dragons' tail.

"Morgana! I would not have called you if it weren't of the greatest importance. Merlins' fate rests on your shoulders. I know how hesitant you must be to help him, I know what he did."

"How…?"

"I will also tell you that he did so with the heaviest of hearts. It was necessary for the kingdoms survival. Morgause planted a sleeping spell on you, that's why you didn't fall asleep. The only way to reverse the spell was to kill the vessel, you. I told him you weren't to be trusted but he didn't listen and waited until he had no choice at all. I know how guilty he feels and if he could turn back time he would find another way. Morgana, Merlin needs you."

The dragon was laying on the guilt, Morgana had no idea that it was Morgauses' doing, she thought it was her magic protecting her. All of the sudden everything Morgana had thought about Merlin over the past year evaporated. She thought back to the boy who was so awkward and so incredibly loyal, who was the only one she trusted with her secret, who she might have possibly had feelings for… The dragon was right, Merlin didn't deserve to die. He was protecting the whole kingdom and she knew that, even now, if it meant sacrificing herself to save an entire kingdom, she would. She held no grudges against the people of Camelot, only Uther. She still thought of Arthur like a brother although she would never, EVER admit it, she still cared for Gwen and even Gaius. It was only ever Uther and Merlin she hated. Now it was just Uther.

Kilgharrah watched as Morgana thought. He was certain she would accept. One hour ago Kilgharrah had felt the whole of Merlins' destiny change. There was no longer the darkness, terror and loss of before but rather hope, light and love. Kilgharrah no longer saw Morgan LeFay but the Lady Morgana, as she once was. He saw Arthur and Guinevere, sitting side by side on matching thrones, and of Merlin and Morgana, the court sorcerer and the healer. He knew that He needed to find Morgana and see what had happened to change the future so drastically. The longer Morgana thought, the more certain Kilgharra was that she would agree.

Morgana finally broke the silence.

"What do we do?" Kilgharrah smiled.

Gaius' face fell. He had finally come to the conclusion of what happened to Merlin. His magic had left him. He did not know how or why or where it had gone but it had left him, of it's own free will or by force. This had taken a rather large effect on the boy. His magic was so tightly intertwined with his soul that, rather then just taking his magic, it had taken Merlins' soul. Gaius did not know what to do. He couldn't tell Arthur or any of the knights, they would probably be killed anyways, and Morgana was easily ruled off. Gaius was the only one who could help but he had no idea how.

Gaius' thoughts were broken off by someone knocking on his door. Who would be knocking at his door at this time of night? He walked over to the door and opened it. The lady Morgana stepped in, completely disheveled in her nightgown and robe, only wearing slippers which were covered in mud. She had a frantic look in her eye and was heaving as though she had come a long distance.

"Gaius," She blurted out, still heavily panting. "I know how to fix Merlin."

Gaius did not know what to do. He knew that Morgana had been corrupted by Morgause but she looked so frantic and ready to help. He desperately hoped she meant no ill will.

Should he trust her?

**A/N sorry, chapters are getting shorter. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, You guys were literally my first reviewers… ever so I had like a panic attack, I was very excited :)**

**I really appreciate feedback. Let me know if I have any mistakes or anything. **


	4. Chapter 4

Morgana looked desperately at Gaius. He was just standing there staring at her as if she had grown a tail or something. He stood there gaping like a fish, leaving Morgana wondering just how well she had truly disguised her betrayal.

"Gaius, please!" She tried again. She was honestly rather glad in a way that Merlin hadn't poisoned her out of malice. She felt no betrayal from him but rather from Morgause who had made it seem as though she had no part in it all. Morgauses' betrayal for some reason hurt less.

Morgana was slightly shocked but very relieved when Gaius stepped aside wordlessly allowing Morgana to enter. He pulled out a chair for  
Morgana to sit on and sat down across from her. He gave her an expectant look.

"I talked to the dragon,"

"Kilgharrah." Gaius stated.

"I talked to Kilgharrah" Morgana started again. "He told me that Merlins' soul has been taken along with his magic. It has been summoned, we don't know by who, and they are guarding it. What I need to do…"

"We." Gaius corrected irritably.

"What WE need to do is find out who stole Merlins' magic. Once we know that all we have to do is get it back. It should be kept in a crystal, it would not appear at all out of the ordinary and the keeper will probably have it on them… Gaius, what do you know about scrying?"

"That is the foretelling of the future using reflective surfaces. Why do you ask."

"Can you teach me?" Morgana asked eagerly. Considering the fact that she is a seer, it will probably be easier for her to learn how to scry than any other.

"I'm not sure we have the time to learn fully how to scry but I think I can teach you to master your dreams, to make sense of them and to see what you want."

"Teach me."

"Lady Morgana, it is nearing dawn. It is highly improper for you to be out so late with so little sleep. Rest." He said it in such a commanding tone that Morgana had to obey. She was reminded of when she was a child being told off by Gaius. That eyebrow always had her and Arthur squirming as children… Now too.

Morgana yawned and pushed her door open. She walked over to her vanity and shrugged off her cloak and slipped off her slippers. Her drowsiness caught up very fast and was asleep almost as soon as her head touched her pillow.

When Morgana was awoken by Gwen throwing open the curtains, Gwen remarked how Morgana was covered in dirt.

"I'll draw a bath." She said before leaving Morgana alone. Morgana walked over to her vanity. She looked in the mirror. She looked awful, hair sticking out at all ends, and of course, dirt smudges all over her face. Not to mention little leaves and twigs strewn all though her hair. She groaned and grabbed her comb. She started running it through her messy locks but it didn't do much. She put it in front of her face, it wasn't a brush at all, but the enchanted mirror from she had received from Morgause. There was a message on it.

_Sister, I have great news. Meet me in the darkling woods at midnight._

Morgana felt a surge of anger towards her sister, she didn't have time for this. Merlin needed her.

All of the sudden an idea struck her; maybe Morgause knows what happened to Merlin. She often knows what is going on in all of Camelot and even the neighbouring kingdoms. It was settled. She was officially a double agent.

It was nearing midnight. Morgana was already striding through the forest at a brisk pace, checking over her shoulder all too often.

"Sister!" Morgana jumped, she hadn't seen her sister standing in the middle of their normal clearing and therefore had been quite startled at hearing her speak aloud.

"You spoke of great news?" Morgana inquired, jumping straight to the chase.

"I spent a day at a druid camp and overheard a conversation. They spoke of a prophesy, a great king, destined to rule unite the lands of Albion and of a sorcerer named Emrys, the most powerful magic-user to ever walk this earth, without whom, this "great king" would never succeed. They revealed the name of the great king, it is Arthur."

Morgana hid her shocked face and put on an angry one.

"It cannot be, Arthur is just like his father in his views of magic. Arthur will never allow magic back into Camelot, not with Uther constantly telling him how magic must be stopped." Morgana could hardly blame Arthur though, every magic user Arthur had encountered had, undoubtedly, been trying to do harm. With the exception of Merlin.

"That doesn't matter now, Emrys has such power. With his power at our command we wouldn't need a throne, we could have the whole of Albion at our command."

"Yes but how do you suggest we come upon his power, we don't even know who he is."

"Ah but that is where it gets easy, I've already done it. It was not a simple spell at all but that is not the point. The point is I have Emrys' magic. It's right here."

With that, Morgause pulled out a small crystal with swirling golden flecks inside. Morgana stifled a gasp of horror.

Emrys is Merlin.

Morgause has Merlins soul.

**A/N Sorry I didn't update all weekend, I was quite busy.**

**On another note, I was watching Doctor Who (which I only recently started so no spoilers please) and there was an episode with a hospital called Albions Hospital and in that hospital was a doctor played by Richard Wilson (Aka Gaius) and I just had a ****major fangirling moment wow...**


	5. Chapter 5

Without thinking, without worrying about the consequences, Morgana took one look at the crystal, at Merlin's soul, and grabbed it. Morgause gave an enraged shriek.

"Sister, what are you doing?" She half screamed at Morgana as Morgana ran. Morgana didn't look back, she kept running. That's when Morgause started laughing.

"Do you really think you can thwart me so easily?" She said and threw out her hand

_"Wáce ierlic!" _Morgana went flying, crystal still clutched firmly in hand. She landed hard on the ground. Morgana cried out in pain, something in her ankle had twisted when she landed. Morgause walked up to Morgana.

"Why would you do this, sister? I who taught you magic, who took care of you for over a year? I who care about you more than anyone else in the world?

"That's where you're wrong. I already have a family, i just couldn't see it! Arthur, my brother, he cares for me more than you ever could. Gwen has been like my sister since the moment she walked into my door, Gaius, even after having increasing evidence not to, trusted me and he has looked after me for years, and Merlin is the one who made me realize just how wrong you are sister." She said giving one of her signature glares.

"You have tried to trick me into becoming like you, a vengeful, evil, power hungry woman! I will never be like that. The darkness has cleared. I know now that what I did was wrong, I have seen the evil in your ways. I hope one day, you too will realize. Before it's too late." Morgana continued. She tried to get up to flee, to call for help, she didn't really know but before she could do anything, there was a large gust of wind. The sisters looked up simultaneously, Morgause, frightened and Morgana, hopeful.

Kilgharrah swooped into the clearing, knocking down a tree in the process. Morgause looked at the large creature before Kilgharrah roared and Morgause fled. Morgana looked up at Kilgharrah.

"Thank you." She whispered with a smile on her face.

"It was nothing my child, have you the crystal?" He demanded. Morgana looked around. There was the crystal, lying on the ground two feet away. She ran up to grab it.

"You now know what comes next?" Kilgharrah asked.

"To the Valley of the Fallen Kings?" Morgana asked for confirmation. Kilgharrah bowed his head. Morgana hesitated before grabbing hold of a scale and climbing on.

Morgana had never flown before and the sensation of the wind blowing through her hair and the trees, a blur underneath her was simply the best experience of her life. Better than magic. The dragon started flying in circles, lower and lower until he landed in a small clearing outside of the Crystal Cave.

Morgana was thrilled, Merlin was soon to be reunited with his soul and nothing could stop it. She was ten paces away, nine, eight, seven...

All it took was one simple spell uttered by Morgause to send Morgana flying, crystal with her. Morgana landed with a crunch! The crystal broke! Little golden sprinkles started spewing out into the air, like dancing lights. Morgana started crying and gripping at the broken fragments.

Kilgharrah gave out a roar and spewed fire from his mouth.

Morgause was no more.

Everything was singed, ashes fell from scorched trees as Morgana sat there holding the fragments that were bleeding out gold dust. Like blood.

Kilgharrah cried out, it wasn't meant to end this way, Merlin couldn't die! He just couldn't. But a voice inside his head was urging him to stop. The only thing that could have happened was that, Merlins' soul, having no place to go, had deteriorated. Had dispersed into the air.

"Morgana, it is too late. His soul is gone. He will remain in his half alive, half dead form, a body with no soul, for the remainder of eternity. There is no more we can do." He said in a pained voice

'It can't be true' thought Morgana. 'I failed him'

**A/N least amount of words yet… Ooops. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, will update ASAP! **


	6. Chapter 6

As Morgana sat there crying, lamenting the loss of her friend, the friend she never apologized to. The friend she treated so terribly for saving hundreds of lives. Kilgharrah bowed his head, mourning the loss of the last Dragonlord, his last kindred spirit. Kilgharrah delved into his mind. A thought had just occurred to him. He could feel other dragons and Dragonlords in his mind, could feel their spirits and when they moved on. Kilgharrah could still feel Merlins' soul. It was still there, somewhere.

Without so much as a warning, Kilgharrah scooped Morgana up in his claws as gently as he could and flew away. They had little time left. Merlins' soul, searching for the nearest place to inhabit, had trickled into Morganas' mind. It would not stay in there long because at this very second, Morganas' mind was pushing the intruder out, her minds natural defence system was kicking in and before too long, it would be pushed out. Kilgharrah pushed himself to his limits flying as fast as he could over Camelot in broad daylight. Camelot was close, normally he would stop now and let Morgana walk the rest of the way but today is different. He flew into the castle. And stopped right in front of the physicians window and dropped Morgana in.

Morgana was thoroughly shaken up when she landed on the floor of Gaius' chambers. She looked around. Merlin was all alone in the room. She stood there looking at him before walking up to him and sitting down on the chair seated in front of Merlins' bed. She grabbed his hand and used her other hand to stroke his hair.

"I'm so sorry. Merlin I tried I really did. I was there… I was there but Morgause… Must have teleported to me and crushed it! Merlin she crushed your soul out of the crystal and there was nothing I could do." She said, tears running down her face. "Merlin, if you can hear me, even without your soul, you should know that I am so sorry for how I treated you, for betraying you to Morgause. For threatening you, for getting you stung by a serket for everything!" She whispered to him.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry." She cried while planting a very tearful kiss upon his forehead. Merlin shuddered, a wave of energy flowing through his body.

"It's okay Morgana, I forgive you." He croaked out. Morgana let out a shriek and threw her arms around him.

Kilgharrah watched as Morgana cried little golden tears. They were streaming down her face leaving little shimmering tracks on her face. Kilgharrah almost whooped for joy! Merlins' soul was so desperate to escape Morganas' mind that it left in the easiest way possible, through tears. The second the first tear fell on Merlins' face, he stirred. By the time Morgana pressed her tear-covered lips to his forehead, his soul had completely returned to him. Kilgharrah smiled. As he watched the witch and the warlock embraced. Their destinies now more defined than ever. Arthur, the Once and future King destined to bring magic back to Camelot, Guinevere the Once and Future Queen, Merlin, Arthurs' best advisor and court sorcerer, Morgana the heeler and the seer and Arthurs' knights bravest in the land. He saw The darkness un-entwine itself from the light and disintegrate. He felt the whole of Merlins' destiny change for the better and he couldn't be more overjoyed.

He took off into the sky and didn't look back, for he knew that they would be fine.

Merlin blinked foggily. His eyes were crusty as though they hadn't been opened in a long time. Why did they feel like that? Merlin thought back into his mind. He remembered the confrontation with Morgana, Arthur confronting him about it… Oh yeah, he got shot. after that it was all black until about thirty seconds ago when he heard Morgana apologize. What had she been apologizing for? For betraying them? For leaving him with the serkets?

"I thought you were dead but you're here! You're alive!" She was hysterical.

"Morgana, what's going on?" Merlin asked tentatively. Morgana looked at him, opened her mouth to tell him when she promptly passed out. Merlin was alarmed.

"Gaius! Gaius!" He yelled trying to attract attention. Someone came to open the door. Gaius came bursting in.

"Merlin my boy!" He yelled, overjoyed. He ran up to his ward and gave him a hug. "I wasn't sure you'd make it, wasn't sure if I could trust Morgana… But here you are." Gaius had tears in his eyes.

"Um Gaius…" Merlin said and gestured to the unconscious Morgana. Gaius groaned.

Half an hour later found Gaius, Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and the knights of the round table seated around the unconscious Morgana. Everyone wanted to know what happened and only Morgana knew. Merlin was sitting uncomfortably wrapped in a blanket. Ever since he woke up everyone had treated him like he was fragile and needed attending to at all times. He felt perfectly fine. Surprisingly, Gwen and Gaius were the ones treating him the least like a piece of glass. Arthur was the worst, if somebody walked in that was a stranger to Camelot, one would have guessed that Arthur was Merlins' servant, it was quite amusing actually but Merlin was sick of it. If arthur asked him one more time if he was warm enough he would blow his top.

"Merlin, do you need another blanket? Some water?" Arthur asked. Gwen put a restricting hand on Arthurs arm but that had done it. Merlin stood angrily knocking his chair over.

"I have had enough! I am not fragile! I am not some little girl I have been in more battles than any of you put together, I've saved more lives than any of you and I don't even get a thank you! You get all the glory while the one who really did it all gets to do chores! I have had far worse injuries than any of you have. And I cleaned out the stables while they were still fresh. I would sacrifice my life for all of you in a second but nobody knows it. Stop treating me like a girls petticoat!" Merlin took a deep breath then started panting heavily. Everyone looked at him, startled at the normally cheerful boys temper.

"Merlin, we know. We know about everything. Gaius told us, about your magic, about our destiny. Merlin… I want you to know that even though I'm breaking all the laws and I'm betraying my father, I will not tell him. I've had time, quite a lot of time to think about it. After I saw your soul leave you, Gaius thought it fit to tell me and he told me all your stories, Merlin there is something I want to say."

Merlin looked uncomfortable.

"Merlin, you're my best friend, my wisest friend, my first TRUE friend and I owe you mine and many others lives. Merlin, thank you." By the end of Arthurs' speech, Merlin had tears in his eyes. Everyone nodded.

"And we will help you whenever is necessary." Gwen added.

"And we can cover for you, it sure will be helpful to have the prince and knights to vouch for you." Elyan nodded laughing.

Everyones eyes were drawn to the bed when Morgana stirred. All of the sudden she sat bolt upright making everyone jump.

"Merlin, where is he?" She demanded frantically.

"I'm here." Merlin said and grabbed her hand. Morgana visibly relaxed when she saw him.

"Morgana, you did an amazing job. You saved countless lives including Merlins'. You returned to the path of good and triumphed over Morgause. You were extraordinary. All the stress of the past few days, the trauma of thinking you'd lost a friend was enough and then finding out that you hadn't sent you into shock. It was too much for your brain to handle. Now if I'm not quite mistaken, telling us what happened might make it easier to process." Gaius said soothingly. Morgana looked around wide eyed. Did this mean they knew?

Arthur put a hand on his sisters free hand. "Morgana we know. We want to help." Morgana smiled before launching into the story. Everyone was absolutely amazed at Morgana. She had done so much on her own.

After that, they spent the rest of the afternoon exchanging stories of their numerous adventures. Bye the time they had all run out of stories, it was well past dark. Everyone started spilling out of the physicians casting fond looks at the young magic users who had to stay behind to recover.

Morgana looked at Merlin.

"Morgana, I know how you promised to stay on the side of good but I need confirmation." Morgana raised an eyebrow. She looked at him fondly before replying.

"I'll stay on one condition." She said.

"Which is?" Merlin asked.

"Teach me magic, good magic." Morgana said and, stepping onto her tip-toes, planted a kiss on Merlins' cheek and walked to her bed.

Neither of them had noticed that their hands had remained clenched firmly together during the entire exchange.

**A/N Will post an epilogue. I hope this answered most of the questions asked previously and also summed up most of the questions in the story. **

**Let me know what you think, reviews are appreciated and they make my day brighter :)**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N this is the epilogue that we've all (including myself) been waiting for. I'm so sorry that it took so long to put up, I have had so much homework from my ONE teacher and that doesn't even include my other classes. Anyways, I'm going to write a new story soon. It will be an AU featuring a world where Morgause died. I hope you check it out! **

**I hope you enjoyed my story!**

**Here's the epilogue.**

_"__Ætíe mé þá þé ich séce"_ Morgana spoke into the crystal. Merlin chuckled and Morgana frowned at him. It had been a year since the incident with Morgause. The whole while he and Morgana had been going under Uthers' nose, learning magic together. Morgana had advanced considerably, she was now not far behind Merlin himself. Merlin had tried teaching her defensive and offensive magic but she, since tearing herself off of the path of evil, had leant more towards healing, working with Gaius on a regular basis. Uther thought she was just going through a phase, wanting to learn the basics of healing but Gaius, Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and the Knights of the Round table knew better. Morgana had a real knack for healing, she started off only able to heal the smallest of scrapes and could now heal most flesh-wounds. She also knew the main, basic defensive and offensive spells, just incase. They were now working on mastering her visions. They had only just started with the crystals.

"It's like this: '_Ætíe mé þá þé ic séce.'" _Merlin corrected, smiling. Morgana groaned.

"This is taking forever."

"It takes time, Morgana. This isn't simple magic." Merlin smiled. All of the sudden the door burst open and Arthur ran in.

"It's father." Arthur said. Morgana, who had somewhat regained her bond with Uther, knew that the day had come. Uther had been ill, very ill for the past month. He had been bedridden for the past two weeks, Gaius was unable to do anything. Arthur had been acting regent and had been inconspicuously letting people with magic go, when he did arrest people with magic, he didn't do it because of their magic, he did it because of how they used it. Morgana knew what had to be done, they had had a plan.

The pair ran to the Kings' chambers, Merlin following behind them. They burst into his room, Gaius looked up and nodded at the guards who upon confirmation with the King, left. Morgana rushed up to Uther's side.

"Morgana, my dear, there is something I must tell you." He grunted out.

"It can wait. I have a way to save you." Morgana breather. "If you accept it of course."

"But Gaius announced it incurable, he had tried everything." Uther looked puzzled.

"There is one thing we haven't tried." Morgana eased out slowly. While Uther still looked puzzled, Morgana groaned.

"Magic." She stated, as though obvious." Uther looked affronted.

"Even if I agreed, there is no more magic users left in Camelot, I made sure of that." Uther said proudly.

"But what if there were still magic users?" Morgana hinted. Uther chuckled.

"I appreciate your wish for me to be healthy child but, even if there were any left, there are none I would trust, magic is evil." Morganas' eyes started watering. She sat up straight, tall and proud.

"I have magic. I use it for good, to protect the kingdom. Let me save you, please." Uther gasped and leaned away from Morgana.

"You can't have magic. Who taught you? I demand, as your King, to know."

"I was born with magic. Those dreams I've been having since I was a child, weren't dreams. They never were. I've been teaching myself spells and how to heal. I can heal you, I can." She pleaded. Uther gave a pained smile.

"Morgana, my time has come. In order to spare a life, a life must be taken. I learned that the hard way. Who would it be this time? You? Arthur? I won't allow it. I accept that you had magic, you had no choice in the matter, as long as you use it well. " He smiled. "My time is near. Goodbye Gaius, my old friend, Merlin, Guinevere, thank you for your services. May I be alone with my children?" Merlin, Gwen and Gaius bowed one last time to their King before backing out of his chambers.

* * *

When Arthur and Morgana pushed open the door they were immediately in the arms of their beloved, Arthur and Gwen, Merlin and Morgana. Morgana was stony faced but there was a single tear escaping her eye. Arthur had tears freely falling down his own face.

Arthur was now King.

Gwen guided Arthur away, no doubt whispering comforting words, sympathizing. Merlin grabbed Morgana by the hand and led her away. Gaius went in to fetch the body.

Merlin guided Morgana to her chambers. When they arrived, he guided her to her bed and sat down next to her. She now had tears streaming down her face. He put his arms around her.

"I didn't know he was my father until I hated him, just as I stopped he left. Merlin I just realised, He was more of a father to me than Gorlois. He raised me since I was a little girl, treated me as how own, taught me the values of life (though his methods were questionable) and he was my actual, biological father. I held many grudges against him, I still do, but I cared about him." She cried. Merlin just nodded, he understood somewhat her problem. She had only just met the "real" Uther, much like he had only just met his father before he died. It was cruel.

Morgana flung her arms around Merlins' neck. There faces were very close. Uncomfortably close. Somehow the space between them was growing smaller. Before either of them new, the distance closed, to this day, neither Merlin nor Morgana knew who had closed that distance but they didn't much care. Their lips met, it was salty and wet due to Morganas' tears but it was soft and passionate. They pulled apart, neither wanting to. The two sat in silence until Morgana fell asleep in Merlin's arms. Merlin soon fell asleep alongside her, still holding onto her as if life depended on it.

* * *

Many years later, magic was returned to Camelot. The day the announcements were made, people celebrated in the streets. It turns out there were many more magic users in Camelot. When Arthur had first made the speech, many had been wary of it. Morgana and Merlin looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Simultaneously they raised their hands.

_"Upastige draca" _They yelled out in unison. Two large fiery dragons materialized in the air, made of sparks from the torches along the outside of the castle. There was a moment of silence until it was broken by another cry. Another, considerably smaller dragon appeared next to the two's larger ones. It was soon joined by more. Many more.

Magic users celebrated in the streets of Camelot for days, setting off mini explosions and bursts of colour. Many people were wary but they would eventually get used to it.

Magic users streamed in from all around Albion, first to see if rumours were true, then to find homes and jobs. Slowly but surely, magic became part of Camelots' daily life.

* * *

Five years into the future saw Morgana, Merlin, Arthur, Guinevere, The knights, Gaius and Hunith all in the throne room. They were all crowded around something. Upon closer inspection, it was two toddlers, a boy and a girl. Both children's eyes were frequently glowing gold. They were racing their toys in the air above their heads with magic. All of the sudden the raven haired girl with the blue eyes sacked her toy into the blonde boys head. Blue eyes welled up with tears. They all cooed at the cuteness of the toddlers as Gwen went to pick Up her crying son. Morgana immediately apologized for her daughters behaviour.

"It looks like he'll have his work cut out for him, taking care of his mischievous little cousin." Arthur laughed and Merlin joined in.

In the past five years Camelot flourished. Magic was now used on a daily basis. There were even magic users in the castle. Merlin, the court sorcerer and personal advisor to the king and Morgana the healer and the seer and now Merlin and Morgana's daughter, Arissa and Arthur and Guineveres' son, Marrok.

In the past five years, magic users had come up to Merlin having had or found dragons eggs. Merlin hatched them and now Kilgharrah was one of many dragons. They lived in peace with the humans, keeping in touch with Camelot regularly.

Morgana and Gwen were currently with child. Morgana seven months along and Gwen, four. Arthur and Merlin couldn't be happier. Gaius and Hunith reinstated their friendship and were often seen together. They were very good friends and they looked out for one another and their "son."

An era of peace had enveloped all of Albion all because of the choice of one woman.

* * *

One woman changed all. Kilgharrah had known it since he first talked to her.

He laughed at how easy it had been.

He could have led Merlin so far astray. On the path of love and protecting his King.

He was so glad that Morgana had still had that good bone in her body, that she realized her mistake.

Everything could have ended and it would have been all his fault.

**A/N so that's the end of my story. I really hope you all enjoyed it. I will be trying to get another story out soon so keep your eyes out for it!**

**A special thanks to Procrastinationismycrime for all their help with this chapter!**


End file.
